The invention relates to a device for controlling the temperature and protecting against excessive flow of current of electric installations, said device being provided with a mechanical switch which opens itself at a definite previously selected temperature. This kind of temperature control device is described in publications of the applicant. This kind of device offers the advantage of being available for immediate and safe use in a variety of appliances because normally bimetallic thermostats are required to be prooftested for switching movements of 100.000, 200.000 and even higher reliability, on account of the inherent dangers in household use when failure of the thermostat would result in an uncontrolled rise of temperature with possible fire risks.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device for controlling the temperature and protecting against excessive flow of current of electric installations, whereby a control device may be obtained having very small dimensions and said device meets security regulations.